1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital device that displays image data recorded by a recording device, together with a path on a map, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the lightweight and miniaturization tendency of a digital device, the digital device has been widely used, and various wearable computers and portable devices have been developed. Also, many people record and store information on their daily life in various social networks by using a digital device. This record will be referred to as life log.
In more detail, a user may record his/her daily life in the form of photos, moving picture images, etc. by using various applications within a digital device. Accordingly, the information on time and space, which is sent from the user, may be recorded in a database.
Business providers may use data processed by life log for marketing, product development, etc., and the user may easily identify his/her daily life pattern or time management pattern, whereby the industry and market related to the life log has been increased.
In the meantime, the user may identify what the path moved by himself/herself is and what image data recorded on the path is, through the life log. In particular, if the life log is displayed by being mapped into a map, the user may visually identify the time spent by himself/herself and his moving path more easily.
However, even in this case, there is inconvenience in that it is difficult for the user to separately identify information on the road and building in which the user has been interested or at which the user has looked intensively, and the user should identify the information by depending on his/her memory only.